


Body Heat

by GuixonLove



Series: A Slave For You [1]
Category: Hockey RPF
Genre: Aftercare, Barebacking, Collars, Light BDSM, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Orgasm Denial, jersey kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-21
Updated: 2018-07-21
Packaged: 2019-06-13 17:57:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,527
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15370152
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GuixonLove/pseuds/GuixonLove
Summary: When Filip scores a game-winning goal, Calle is sure to reward him for his good work.





	Body Heat

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the wonderful [SuperDarkRose](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SuperDarkRose/pseuds/SuperDarkRose) who wanted three things: Filip/Calle smut, Calle wearing Filip's jersey, and Dom!Filip/Sub!Calle. Instead of doing this in two separate fics like I had originally planned, I combined them into one. I think I did a pretty good job with it. 
> 
> Beta'd using basic Grammarly.

_I'm going in, I'm ready to surrender_  
_Like a diamond, I need a little pressure_  
_So press me down 'til I scream_  
_If you're the flame, I'm kerosene_  
_I'm burning up, baby - Body Heat by Selena Gomez_

* * *

 

"Great game, sexy."

Filip grunts when a hand smacks his ass. Turning, he sees Calle, already out of his gear and holding his shower things, grinning at him. He laughs and elbows his lover in the side.

"It was pretty great, wasn't it?"

Calle wraps an arm around Filip's shoulder and purrs in his ear. "I have something special planned for you tonight."

Before Filip can respond, Calle releases him and heads towards the showers, chirping Roman and PK as he walks by them. Chuckling to himself, he pulls his pads off and goes off to shower as well.

As he's pulling his suit jacket on, Calle walks up to him, grinning mischievously and carrying a canvas bag.

"What are you up to?"

"I don't know what you're talking about," Calle replies, feigning innocence before grabbing Filip's hand. "Now, hurry up!"

"What's the rush?" Filip asks as he's pulled out of the locker room. Calle glances over his shoulder and winks.

"You'll see!"

Filip rolls his eyes and laces his fingers with Calle's as they walk out of the arena together. "Your place or mine tonight?" he asks.

"Yours," Calle replies, leading the way towards Filip's car. They throw their gear into the trunk and climb in. On the drive home, Calle babbles about the game, his hand sliding up and down Filip's thigh as he talks. Glancing at his lover from the corner of his eye, Filip studies him and comes to the conclusion that his lover is definitely up to something.

When they pull into the garage, Calle practically leaps out of the car before Filip has even turned it off.

"Jesus!" Filip climbs out of the car and glares at Calle. "What is your deal?"

Calle smiles innocently at Filip as he walks around the vehicle and comes to stand beside Filip. "I told you: I have something planned." He kisses Filip's cheek and heads to the door. "Why don't you grab us some wine and meet me up in your room."

Without waiting for a response, Calle disappears into the house, leaving Filip staring after him with a bewildered expression. Shaking his head, he heads inside. After setting their bags down, he goes into the kitchen to look for a bottle of wine. Grabbing it and a couple of glasses, he walks upstairs.

As he's stepping into the bedroom, Filip freezes at the sight that's waiting for him. Calle is kneeling on the floor, wearing a number 9 jersey and a familiar black collar around his neck.

"What's all this?" he asks as he sets the wine and glasses down on the bedside table and moves to stand in front of Calle.

"It's your surprise," Calle replies, glancing up at Filip from beneath his eyelashes. "And I think you'll be happy to know that I'm not wearing any underwear.

The corners of Filip's lips quirk up as he walks around his lover, taking in every detail. "This seems like it's more of a reward for you than it is for me." When he's back in front of Calle, he reaches down and grabs a handful of Calle's hair and tugs his head back until their eyes meet. "Or maybe that was your plan all along."

Calle licks his lips and gives a slight shake of his head. "No, sir. This is all for you."

Relaxing his hold on Calle's hair, Filip takes a step back. "Get on the bed."

Not needing to be told twice, Calle quickly gets to his feet and darts towards the bed. Filip watches as Calle lays flat on his back, head propped up on a pillow and his legs spread.

Instead of joining Calle, Filip moves to the bedside table and pops open the wine bottle, pouring some into a glass. He takes a sip before taking a seat on the edge of the bed.

"Sit up for me, sweetheart," he murmurs. Calle does as he's asked, sitting up with his back pressed against the headboard. Filip holds the glass out, pressing it against Calle's lips. Calle takes a small sip, keeping his eyes on Filip.

Filip takes the glass away and sets it back down on the nightstand. He places a hand on Calle's thigh and slowly slides it up, letting the tips of his fingers slip beneath the hem of the jersey briefly before moving his hand back down.

Calle whines impatiently, looking over at Filip with a pout. "Why aren't you naked?"

Instead of answering, Filip continues to stroke Calle's thigh, inching closer and closer to Calle's cock with each pass of his hand. When Calle tries to move closer, Filip takes his hand away.

"You know better than that," Filip scolds as he gets to his feet. Calle mumbles an apology and settles back down into his original position.

"There's a good boy." Filip stretches a hand out and traces the edge of the collar around Calle's neck. Calle's eyes flutter closed and he tilts his head slightly to the side. Filip can't help but smile at this and bends down to press a kiss onto the bared skin. When he straightens, he slowly pulls off his jacket.

"Pull the jersey up for me," he says as he sets his jacket down off to the side. Calle smiles and wriggles until he gets the hem of the jersey out from underneath him and pulls it up enough to expose his stomach and very erect cock. Calle went to wrap a hand around himself but Filip is quick to smack it away.

"Did I say you could touch yourself?"

Calle bites his lip and slowly shakes his head. "No, sir."

Filip smirks as he begins to unbutton his dress shirt. "You know the rules." He pauses and leans down, sliding his fingers through Calle's hair. Calle's bottom lip juts out.

"But…"

"No, buts." Filip straightens and pulls his shirt off. "No coming until I say you can."

Calle looks as if he wants to argue but thinks better of it. Instead, he nods and lays his hands down on the bed. Smiling, Filip climbs onto the bed and straddles Calle's hips.

"Can you behave or should I use the handcuffs?"

"I'll behave," Calle replies, looking up at Filip with an affectionate smile. Filip chuckles before bending down and capturing Calle's lips in a rough kiss. Both men moan and Filip can't help but bring a hand up and slip his fingers beneath the collar around Calle's neck.

"You're mine, aren't you, sweetheart?" he whispers against Calle's lips.

"Only yours," Calle murmurs as he stretches up and nuzzles Filip's cheek. Filip moves away and pushes Calle back down. Giving him a stern look, he brings his hands down and slides them up Calle's bare stomach. His fingers lightly graze the beginnings of a bruise forming on Calle's left side.

"Why didn't you tell me you were hurt?"

Calle glances down at the spot Filip is looking at and shrugs. "I didn't feel it. Was too busy watching your back."

"My back or my backside?" Filip asks, an eyebrow cocked in amusement. Calle smirks.

"Both."

"Cheeky bastard."

"You love me and you know it."

"You have your moments," Filip replies as he continues to explore Calle's skin with his fingertips. When he gets to Calle's cock, he gives it a firm stroke, watching as precome slowly dribbles from the slit.

"This worked up and I've barely even touched you."

"You just have that effect on me," Calle grins.

"Indeed." Filip winks at Calle as he continues to jerk him off. Calle's breath starts to come out in harsh pants and his hands clench and unclench around the sheets. Keeping a close eye on his lover, Filip speeds up his strokes. When he sees that Calle is close, he moves his hand away and bites back a laugh when Calle curses.

"Aww, did I ruin that for you?"

Calle scowls. "That's one way of putting it."

Filip chuckles and climbs off the bed. He picks up his glass of wine and takes a sip, calmly watching Calle who is fidgeting.

"Still okay down there?"

"I would be if you were balls deep inside of me," Calle retorts. When Filip shoots him a look, he clears his throat and adds, "Please, sir."

"You're awfully bossy for someone who said this was a treat for me," Filip points out as he takes another drink of wine. Calle scowls but pinches his lips shut. Smirking, Filip moves closer to the bed and holds out the glass. "Another?"

Calle nods and allows Filip to help him take a sip of the ruby liquid. When Filip pulls the glass away, he bends forward and kisses Calle. "You're doing so well," he murmurs as he brings his other hand up and gently caresses Calle's cheek. Calle sighs and leans into his touch. Kissing him once more, Filip straightens and turns away to put the now empty wine glass down and to pull open the drawer of their bedside table. Pulling out a bottle of lube, he tosses it at Calle who catches it.

"Get yourself ready for me," Filip orders as he moves to stand at the foot of the bed. Calle murmurs his assent as he pours some of the clear fluid onto his fingers and immediately pushes two of them inside himself. Filip's hands clench into fists at his sides as his own neglected cock throbs in the confines of his suit pants. Ignoring his own discomfort, he focuses on his lover, sprawled on the bed as he quickly works his fingers in and out of himself.

When Calle has three fingers inside, he whines and meets Filip's eyes. "Please. I want you to fuck me. Please, sir!"

Unable to hold back any longer, FIlip quickly pulls his pants and boxers off and climbs onto the bed. Plucking the bottle of lube from where it's laying beside Calle, he slicks his cock up. "Flip over," he says, his voice slightly hoarse. Calle quickly does as he's told, positioning himself on his hands and knees. Filip lines himself up and slowly pushes inside of Calle. He lets loose a string of curses at the feeling of tight heat around him. He grips Calle's hips hard enough to leave bruises and groans when he's fully seated inside of him. Beneath him, Calle is whimpering, his body trembling.

"Still with me?" Filip asks as he leans forward and nuzzles Calle's neck. Calle nods and pushes back against him.

"Please," is all he can manage to say. Smiling to himself, Filip straightens and begins to slowly roll his hips. With one hand, he reaches down and traces his last name and number on Calle's back, a feeling of possessiveness rising up within him. Without warning, he yanks Calle up until they're pressed together, Calle's back to his chest.

"Mine," he growls into Calle's ear while he brings a hand up and wraps it around the collar on Calle's neck. He wraps his other arm around Calle's waist and thrusts into his lover hard. A low groan comes from Calle before he reaches down and laces his fingers with Filip's.

"Yours," he gasps, giving Filip's hand a tight squeeze. Filip tucks his face into the crook of Calle's neck and lowers his other hand, encircling Calle's waist. Keeping a hold of Calle's hand, he thrusts into him in short, sharp thrusts. When he feels Calle begin to tighten around him, he brings a hand down and grips the base of Calle's cock firmly.

"Not yet," he scolds. Calle whines in disappointment, his entire body taut. Once he's calmed down enough, he pants

"Keep going. Please."

Filip presses a kiss onto the skin about the leather collar and begins to move his hips once more. He has to stop a couple more times, each time punctuated by Calle sobbing at being denied his release. Filip slides his hand up Calle's cock, precome leaking continuously from it. Taking pity on him, Filip murmurs, "If you can hold back long enough and let me come first, then I'll let you come."

Calle nods frantically. "Please. I'll be good, I promise."

Smiling, Filip pushes Calle back down onto the bed and grips his hips tightly, slamming into him hard and fast. A bead of sweat rolls down his temple but he ignores it, putting all his attention on Calle.

"Close," he grits out as he feels the beginnings of the familiar tightening in his gut. Calle moans wantonly and squeezes his inner walls around him. Unable to hold back anymore, Filip thrusts into Calle once more before he's coming with a grunt, his cock jerking as he rides out his climax. Beneath him, Calle is groaning, his entire body tense. Once he's able to speak, Filip jerks him off.

"Go ahead, sweetheart. Come for me."

As soon as the words are out of Filip's mouth, Calle is coming with a shout, coating Filip's hand with his release. Filip murmurs soft praises as he continues to stroke Calle through his orgasm. When Calle tries wriggling out of his grip, Filip releases him and carefully maneuvers them down onto the bed so they're laying on their sides.

"Are you alright?" he asks softly as he trails kisses along the back of Calle's neck. Calle nods and sighs contentedly, his body boneless as he comes down from his high. Filip continues nuzzling Calle's neck, bringing his free hand up to comb through Calle's damp hair. Remembering the come coating his hand, he starts to move his hand so he can wipe it off when Calle's hand shoots out and stops him.

"Allow me," he says, his voice slightly hoarse before he brings Filip's hand up to his mouth and licks the come from it. Filip's cock gives a halfhearted twitch with each pass of Calle's tongue. When he's done, Calle places Filip's hand back down on his hip. They lay together, limbs entangled, as their breathing slows and the sweat cools on their bodies. The entire time, Filip doesn't stop touching Calle: his fingers trace small circles on his skin and he continues to stroke Calle's hair.

After a while, Filip breaks the silence. "You should wear this more often," he says as he gently tugs on the hem of the jersey Calle wears.

"If this is what happens when I do, I'll wear it every day."

"Somehow, that wouldn't surprise me one bit."

Calle turns his head so he can grin at Filip. "Am I that predictable?"

Filip smiles back and presses a kiss onto the tip of Calle's nose. "I just know how that dirty mind of yours works."

Calle laughs and rolls over so he's facing Filip. "Well, if you score another game-winning goal, I'll be sure to repeat this."

Filip cups Calle's cheek and kisses him deeply. When they pull apart, he grins at his lover and says, "You've got yourself a deal."

**Author's Note:**

> Come say hi and talk hockey to me on [Tumblr](https://pekkas-angel.tumblr.com) and [Twitter](https://twitter.com/Hawkeye_Squared)
> 
> Kudos and comments help feed the muse and are very much appreciated!


End file.
